FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to mechanic's tool chests and more particularly to a mobile tool chest capable of securing and displaying in excess of 200 commonly used tools in a stowed orderly manner for ready access and for stowing infrequently used tools in a plurality of drawers. The invention further relates to a mobile tool chest having a plurality of vertically extendable pivot posts mounting a plurality of cantilevered horizontal pivotal tool trays. A plurality of cantilevered horizontal arms are also mounted to the posts for mounting articulating lamps for illuminating an immediate working area.